Central Park Carols
by Peach Italian Ice
Summary: A series of Christmas-themed one-shots all going along with classic holiday carols. Merry Christmas to all!
1. Silent Night

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! In writing this, I'm challenging myself to attempt shorter works, which aren't what I usually write (so reviews are greatly appreciated!). The goal is to write two one-shots a day for six days, totaling twelve, each corresponding to a different Christmas Carol in some way. Tuesday's might end up being posted a little after midnight, which is technically Wednesday, but all others will be posted on their respective days unless a drastic turn of events occurs. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Silent Night_

_Clocktower, 2200 hours_

Skipper held his binoculars up to his eyes as he looked out across the shadowy expanse of the zoo. The calm, warm feeling of a world at rest took away some of the chill of the night air. Everyone else was falling asleep to the far-off music of carolers practicing in the park.

_Silent Night, Holy Night, All is Calm, All is Bright_

Skipper felt his eyelids droop slightly and blinked. He had to stay awake- things happened on quiet nights like this. And with Christmas fast approaching…

Christmas. Everyone let their guard down at Christmastime. Everyone trusted everyone else to be embodied with some sort of 'Christmas Spirit' that would magically make them warm-hearted. Ha! He knew better.

Skipper swiveled his gaze to the lemur habitat, where the obnoxious trio snoozed on the bounce house. Even Julien had settled down.

_Silent Night, Holy Night, Shepherds Quake, At the Sight_

He sighed as snowflakes gently fluttered to the ground, leaning against the clocktower's bell and remembering Private's words to him that morning:

"_Christmastime is my favorite holiday. There's so much goodwill and kindness. No one can be untouched by Christmas magic."_

Skipper had thrown away the newspaper shortly after so the littlest penguin wouldn't see the story of the toy store robbery.

There was no Christmas magic. Dr. Blowhole would still be plotting revenge on Christmas morning; The Red Squirrel wouldn't have a miraculous conversion; and he was pretty sure the lemurs wouldn't be any less annoying on that special day either.

_Glories Stream From Heaven Afar, Heavenly Hosts Sing Alleluia _

The carolers really were quite talented. What were they doing up this late anyway? Maybe their caroling identity was a cover. Maybe they were doing something suspicious.

"Skipper?" He nearly jumped at the sound of his name, whirling around to see Marlene standing behind him on the clocktower, a blue scarf around her neck.

"Marlene, don't sneak up on me. I could have karate chopped you into oblivion."

She rolled her eyes. "I was not sneaking. What are you doing awake?"

"What are _you _doing awake?"

"I was just going for a nighttime walk and saw you up here. Why are you doing recon? It's almost Christmastime; can't you relax for just _one _week?" She walked over and sat down, legs dangling high over the blanket of snow.

"A penguin never lets his guard down. Especially at Christmas, when everyone else does."

_Silent Night, Holy Night, Son of God, Love's Pure Light_

Marlene sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Skipper agreed, sitting down beside her and raising his binoculars again.

"Oh, put those away." Marlene grabbed the binoculars off of him and set them down. "It's too magical of a night for superspy paranoia."

"Magical," he repeated with a scoff. "Really, Marlene?"

"What? Christmas awakens something in the heart. Something wonderful." She leaned back on her hands and looked at the stars.

"Private's gotten to you, hasn't he?"

She gave him a glare. "Skipper, you know, there's so much more to Christmas than other holidays. There's something special about it. Don't you see it?"

He heaved a sigh. "Marlene, I know, it's just…" Skipper fell silent.

_Jesus, Lord at Thy Birth, Jesus, Lord at Thy Birth_

"Evil doesn't cease to exist during Christmastime. Problems don't cease to exist during Christmastime. You may be able to feel some sort of magical happiness, but I'm not feeling very Christmas-y tonight."

Marlene looked away, out toward Central Park. "Well, that's true, I guess. But-"

"And you can hardly find _real _Christmas anymore anyway," Skipper interrupted, talking slightly faster. "It's all marketing and shopping and media coverage shoving the idea that you need more and more presents down the throats of the weak-minded."

"Well, that's true too. But if you want Christmas to feel real, you have to start with yourself, and not the rest of the world. As long as we keep on giving, we keep the magic alive." The carolers repeated the first verse.

_Silent Night, Holy Night, All is Calm, All is Bright_

Skipper listened to the music. "I guess you're right, even though that _does _sound a bit hippie-ish."

Marlene rolled her eyes and stood up with a smile. "I'm going to bed." She started to walk away, then stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Skipper."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Marlene. Sleep well." As she jumped down off the clocktower, Skipper turned back to view his quiet zoo once more. He glanced down at the binoculars, picked them up… and set them back down, instead listening to the singing and closing his eyes.

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace, Sleep in Heavenly Peace_

Skipper drifted off into a dream, snowflakes collecting on his feathers as the carolers last notes faded into a silent night.


	2. Winter Wonderland

_Winter Wonderland_

_Times Square, Twolien O'clock_

Julien darted up to a window display, eagerly pressing his nose against the glass. "Maurice! Come look at these snowy-globes of fabulousness! I decree that the king must have one."

Maurice walked over to stand next to the ring-tailed lemur. "Those are five dollars each. We only have three dollars and eighteen cents from the wishing well."

"Hmph." Julien pulled himself away from the window and crossed his arms. "The king must have more money than this if he is to be shopping for Christmasy-time."

"You can have my money!" Mort piped, raising his hands.

"And how much do you have?"

"Zero dollars and zero cents!" Mort giggled and held out an empty hand. "Here is your invisible cash!"

"Ugh," Julien sighed, dramatically letting his arms flop to his sides. "Let's be looking for some different shiny stuff." The lemurs walked away from the store, heading down the sidewalk, dressed in scarves and little earmuffs. New York City had been transformed into a dazzling array of white Christmas lights, wreaths, garlands, and snow. It made Julien jump up and down with delight. Christmas music began to ring out in the square:

_Sleigh Bells Ring, Are you Listening? In the Lane, Snow is Glistening_

"Maurice! It is one of my favoritest songs!" Julien exclaimed. He joined in. "_A beautiful sight! We're happy tonight. Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland. _Come, let us frolic in the snow!" He scooped up a handful and threw it, hitting a random pedestrian in the face.

"Touchdown!" Mort cried, jumping in the air.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Maurice asked.

"What, a snowballing fight? Of COURSE it is a good idea, Maurice. Why? Because my brain was thinking of it. Join me!" Julien laughed and made another snowball, throwing at another poor pedestrian. Maurice sighed and made his own snowball, hurling it into the throng. The man Maurice hit wiped the snow off his face and looked around in confusion for the source of the mysterious projectile.

"Hey, that is kind of fun!"

_Later on, We'll conspire, As we Dream, By the Fire_

"Told you!" Julien smiled.

"I want to make sandballs too!" Mort gathered a tiny amount of snow is his hands and flung it with all his might. It landed on the ground a foot away. "Hooray!"

_To Face Unafraid, The Plans that we've Made, Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland_

The humans were beginning to all look around at each other, pointing and arguing and accusing each other of throwing snowballs. The lemurs laughed.

"Silly peoples!" Julien remarked, adjusting his earmuffs. There was soon a full-out snowball fight in Times Square, with everyone, even a few policemen, throwing wildly at everyone else. "Haha! Humany folk are so entertaining. But now I am bored. Let us be continuing the search for Christmasy presents." The lemurs strolled away, walking past more stores until Julien gave a loud and excessive gasp. "THAT! That is what I am wanting!" He pointed to a huge snowman standing outside a toy shop. "A snowman bodyguard!"

"Are you crazy? You can't buy a snowman! You couldn't even move that thing!" Maurice exclaimed.

"King Julien is not crazy!" Mort protested. "The feet can move anything!" He gave King Julien's toes a hug.

"One, thank you Mort, and Twolien, NO TOUCHING THE FEET!" He kicked him away. "Now, how to get this snowman bodyguard back to my lovely kingdom…" Julien tapped his chin.

_We'll Have Lots of Fun with Mister Snowman, Until the Other Kids Knock Him Down_

Julien snapped his fingers. "That is being it! We will knock down this snowy man and _roll _him back to the zoo! He is very roundy. It is a perfect idea."

"Uh, I'm not so sure that-"

"Quiet Maurice. No protesting the king's plan." Julien scurried toward the snowman and began trying to push it over. Maurice sighed and joined in. Even with the strength of both of them, they were unable to budge it. Mort dashed over to help, pushing hard next to Julien's legs.

"Ugh!" Julien groaned. "This is being very hard on the kingly muscles!"

"I will massage the feet for you!" Mort shouted, jumping to his favorite place.

"How many times do I have to be telling you?!" Julien yelled, giving a huge and powerful kick that sent Mort flying almost straight up into the air. He smashed into the snowman's head, and it tipped, falling to the sidewalk.

"Oopsie!" Mort said.

Julien stood with his mouth open for a minute before speaking. "Perfect! We can just roll the HEAD back to the zoo! I have always wanted another head. I am so glad I thought of that!" He rushed over and began to push the giant ball of snow down the lane. Maurice rolled his eyes and followed, Mort bouncing at his heels.

_When it Snows, Ain't it Thrillin', Though Your Nose, Gets a Chillin'_

Julien joined in for the last line of the song, changing the words slightly: "_We'll frolic and play, the Julien way! Rollin' down a New York Wonderland."_


	3. The Little Drummer Boy

_The Little Drummer Boy_

_Central Park Zoo, Fountain, 2000 hours_

Private set the stable down in front of the wishing fountain with a smile on his beak. This was the perfect place to put up the Nativity set this year, always his special job. He didn't exactly know why he liked setting up the Nativity so much, but it filled him with a deep, sparkling joy. The best he could describe it was it was like a Lunacorn giving him a hug.

The littlest penguin looked down into the box and pulled out the little porcelain figures of Mary and Joseph, placing them in the stable. Then he took out the wise men and set them in their proper place- a little ways away from the stable, so he could move them closer each day until Christmas. That was a special tradition. Then came the animals: camel next to the wise men, donkey, ox, dove, a few cotton-ball sheep that Rico had made, and a penguin. (Skipper thought it was only fitting that one be there, despite Kowalski's protests about penguins not being native to Bethlehem.) He set the manger and the Baby Jesus in the center, and put the angel on the top of the stable. Perfect.

But no, he was forgetting something. Of course! The figure he had made this year himself out of clay- the little drummer boy. Even though it looked quite sloppy next to the porcelain figures, he was still proud of it. Private set him right next to the Baby Jesus.

"_Come, they told me, pa rum pum pum pum," _the little penguin sang as he made the small clay boy march around the stable. "_A newborn king to see, pa rum pum pum pum!"_

Private giggled and stood up, surveying the scene. _Now _it was perfect. He had to admit, the drummer boy added something special to the Nativity. It had always been his favorite Christmas story. Standing there fantasizing, he wished he could have been there, been that little drummer boy.

"I would have loved to have played for you," Private softly said to the baby Jesus. "Well, all set up." He brushed his wings together with satisfaction. "Time to get back to the HQ for eggnog!"

As the little penguin began to walk away, he heard music.

_Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum, I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum _

"Oh! Someone finally put the Christmas CD in, did they? And what a coincidence too!"

_I have no gift to bring, pa run pum pum pum, That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum? _

Strangely, the music seemed to be coming specifically from the direction of the Nativity. Private turned around out of curiosity, and noticed his little drummer boy was missing. "Someone took it! Oh, dear!" Frantically he began searching in the bushes around the fountain.

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum, The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum _

Now the music sounded like it was coming for a different direction. Intrigued, he followed the noise through the zoo. Maybe someone was playing with the drummer boy and listening to the song? Had Julien taken him?

_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum_

The song led him to the middle of the zoo, near the penguin habitat.

_Rum pum pum pum, Rum pum pum pum_

Their huge Christmas tree was now before him, and under it was none other than the little drummer boy figure.

"There you are!" Private exclaimed. "How on earth did you get there?" He picked it up and let out a small gasp. The drummer boy was no longer a boy but a penguin- it was him, playing the drum with a happy expression on his face. "How did-"

_Then He Smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum, Me and my Drum_

The mysterious music ended, and Private looked around the zoo, then back to the figure in his hands. "That was right magical, it was," he murmured. "Simply magical."

Private scurried back to the Nativity set and put his little drummer boy next to the Baby Jesus. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he skipped back to the HQ for eggnog, 'pa-rum-pum-pum'-ing the whole way.


	4. Jingle Bells

_Jingle Bells_

_Blowhole's Lair, Location Unknown, 3:00PM_

The sinister dolphin known as Dr. Blowhole rolled over to a control panel on his segway with one purpose in mind.

"Red One, _why, _may I ask, are you wearing a Santa hat?"

"Huh?" The lobster looked up from the little screen. "Um, because, it's Christmas?" He attempted a smile.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you: we will _not _have holiday cheer in my lair!" Blowhole leaned over and gave his minion his most threatening glare, a glare he had perfected. The lobster quivered.

"S-s-sorry boss. Won't happen again." He took off the hat and threw it aside.

Blowhole pulled away. "Good." He looked askance at the Santa hat, now limply laying on the floor. He rolled towards it and pressed a button on his segway. A metal arm extended and picked up the revolting Christmas symbol, dropping it into a fire.

"Boss, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, and you just did."

"Two questions"

"That was your second."

"Thr- four questions?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Why don't you like Christmas?"

Blowhole furrowed his eyebrows. "It's a bunch of annoying frivolity!" He spun his segway in a circle. "Allll over the world, jingle bells, jingle bells, and they don't even wait until Thanksgiving is over!" A low growl came from his chest. "The heeyoomans and the pengyoowins may be celebrating, but we here at _my _evil lair will be plotting my revenge and putting my brilliant plan into action!"

"What brilliant plan?" another 'red one' retorted.

Blowhole turned on the super-glare again. "Need I remind you how delicious you are?"

"I mean, yes, it _is _brilliant plan. So brilliant. I just can't even understand it because it must just be so brilliant that-"

"Alright, alright, stop milking it," the dolphin grumbled, coasting away. Christmas. Ha! What a silly holiday. "Everyone just go buy a whole bunch of stuff for everyone else and throw red and green sparkly things everywhere," he muttered. "Ugh. And the songs are the most annoying-"

Music broke into his thoughts, jolting him out of his rant:

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the Way_

"Who turned that on?!" He whirled around and looked at the other lobsters. "There is nothing I hate more than that ridiculous song!" The lobsters all pointed at each other.

_Oh What Fun it Is to Ride on a one-Horse Open Sleigh. HEY!_

"Somebody find the radio and turn that noise off before I turn all of _you _into sushi!" Blowhole snapped. The crustaceans began wildly searching the lair.

_Dashing Through the Snow, in a one-Horse Open Sleigh_

"We can't find it, boss!" A random lobster shouted.

"_Keep looking!"_

_O'er the Hills we go, Laughing all the way- HA HA HA!_

Blowhole put his flippers over his earholes. "That's my least favorite part! The extremely cheesy laughter!" He joined the hunt for the tortuous music's source, zipping his segway from one surveillance table to another.

_Oh What Fun to Laugh and Sing a Sleighing Song Tonight! Oh!_

"Here comes the chorus again! Ahhhhh!" His yell vibrated up and down with a signature dolphin sound.

"I found the radio!" A lobster triumphantly held up the little device.

"Give me that!" Blowhole swiped the radio and pressed a button.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle B-_

The music stopped.

The supervillain sighed with relief. "Finally. Now, get back to w-"

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the Way_

"What?!" Dr. Blowhole flicked the switch again, and the music stopped a second time. "This thing needs repairs. Take-"

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle-_

"AHHHH!" Furiously he threw the radio on the ground, and it broke it two. He sighed. "That should do it."

"But boss, you just-"

"Quiet, Red One. We'll just get a new one." The dolphin smiled and rolled away.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells-_

Blowhole froze, then did a three-sixty and pushed a button on his segway, causing a laser to blast the radio. Where the mutinous sound device sat, there was now a black spot on the floor. "_Finally! _Worthless piece of junk! Who bought me that?" The lobsters all pointed towards one, who shrunk back in fear. Blowhole flashed a malicious smile. "This is a perfect time to test out my new device." He pressed another button.

"_The Mindjacker," _a deep voice boomed.

"No! Not that! The-" He pressed a different one.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All-_

"AHHHHHHH!" All the lobsters all burst into fits of laughter. "WHO RIGGED THAT?!" The lobsters again all pointed at a random minion.

"Lock him up! I'll deal with him later!"

"No! No!" the crustacean yelled as he was dragged away. Blowhole sighed.

"Imbeciles," he grumbled. "That one'll pay for that." He turned his segway and rolled down a hallway. "I need some fresh Alaskan Salmon." As he rolled, he began humming to himself. "_Hm hm hmm, hm hm hmm, hm hm hmmm hm hmmm._" Blowhole stopped abruptly as he recognized the tune, then threw his flippers into the air. "NOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Twelve Days of Christmas

**A/N: **The second one-shot was only half-finished, and I need to go to bed, so you can expect it to be posted with tomorrow's (three in one day!). In the meantime, enjoy this one! It was quite fun to write.

* * *

_Twelve Days of Christmas_

_Penguin HQ, 1500 hours_

Kowalski sighed as he sat at the penguins' concrete table, a photo of Doris in hand. If only… Maybe if he got her a fantastic Christmas present, she'd return his love. It hadn't worked with that diamond-encrusted rocket car he got her for Valentine's Day, or that maguthium-239-powered nuclear-reactant plasma ray he built himself for her birthday, but maybe this time would be different. Granted, the plasma ray HAD exploded and nearly taken out the entire state of North Carolina, but that was only because he forgot to carry the two. Still, maybe something bought and not invented would be better. Something big, something excessive, something that would make her so excited…

Kowalski had drifted completely into fantasy- he and Doris were standing on a random tropical beach in front of a sunset. He was presenting her with a huge present. She opened it and said,

"_Oh, Kowalski! This is the best present ever! You're the most amazing penguin on earth!" _

"_Oh, Doris, guilty as charged…"_

"Kowalski? Who are you talking to?" Kowalski snapped out of the imaginary scene and quickly hid the photo of Doris behind his back. Skipper was standing before him, one flipper on his hip, the other holding his usual cup of coffee.

"Oh! Skipper! I, uh, was just…"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Doris. Of course. Kowalski, will you just drop it already? We're decorating the tree."

"Aye, Skipper," Kowalski replied with a short sigh, setting down the photo and walking over to their tree, carved out of ice by their resident chainsaw expert.

"I've got all the boxes of ornaments!" Private cried with glee, setting down a stack of cardboard boxes and pulling one out. "Look! It's the one we got from that mission in North Carolina! Wasn't that the time Kowalski's present to Dor-"

"_Mm-mm!" _Skipper grunted, making a slicing motion across his neck as Kowalski began to tear up.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Once the penguins had started decorating, Rico hacked up a radio and pressed a button, turning on some Christmas music.

_On the First Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me, a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

"Eureka!" Kowalski exclaimed, dropping the fish-shaped ornament in his flipper. The other penguins exchanged confused and unsettled looks. They knew what that word meant. "That song is a classic Christmas tale of true love! All I need to do is get her the things from the song, and she'll be assured of my true love. It's perfect! Now where could I find a partridge? Do we have partridges in the petting zoo?"

"Uh, Kowalski…?" Private ventured. "I don't think that'll work. You know what the Lunacorns say, '_a gift from the heart is what makes friendships start!'"_

"I agree," Skipper said. "NOT with the Lunacorns," he quickly corrected. "About this being a bad idea."

_On the Fourth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle-Doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

"I mean, just listen to that! This guy's a bird-imprisoning maniac!"

"Hm… most of those birds aren't available at the zoo," Kowalski murmured to himself, completely ignoring the other penguins. Even Rico was shaking his head now.

_On the Ninth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a-Milking, Seven Swans a-Swimming, Six Geese a-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds…_

"Hm, the gold rings won't be a problem since I've invented my Neutronic Alchemizer. Now where to find the dancers…? And maid in New York might be a dilemma as well."

Skipper slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew where this was going. "Really? Just, really?"

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me, Twelve Lords a Leaping, Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords a-Leaping…_

"Are you hearing how ridiculously impractical all this is?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded. "You're right. I know what I'll do."

"_Thank _you. Because-"

"I'll employ some of the forest creatures in the park to take the place of the human roles!"

"UGH!" Skipper banged his head on the concrete table.

* * *

A few hours later Kowalski somehow had all of the needed things gathered up, and was waiting on a Virginia beach where he had calculated Doris would appear. The hens were currently pecking at the possums, who were supposed to be leaping, and the science-loving penguin was desperately trying to maintain order.

"The golden rings!" Kowalski exclaimed, suddenly breaking away from the hens and possums. "I haven't alchemized them yet!" He pulled his invention and five brass rings seemingly out of nowhere. "Now to power it up…"

* * *

The next morning, Private was offering his Lunacorn to a sobbing Kowalski. "There, there, now, it'll be alright. I mean, Doris was very appreciative of the rings at least, and you only blew up HALF the coast of Virginia…"

Rico wandered into the room, waving a fish like a microphone and singing in his opera voice: "_And a partridge in a pear treeeeeee!"_

Kowalski simply groaned.


	6. Deck the Halls

_Deck the Halls_

_Lemur Habitat, Meleven o'clock in the morning_

"Oh, Maurice! Where are you?" Julien called. Maurice sighed and opened his eyes. It _had _been a nice nap.

"Coming, your Majesty," he groaned, climbing out of the hammock and climbed up the ladders to the top of the lion column, where Julien stood with a string of lights in hand. Maurice sighed. Hadn't they done enough Christmas decorating?

"Oh, there you are. Come, help me hang these lights! My arms are getting tired, but my kingdom must be the most splendid for Christmas Steve's arrival!"

Mort scurried out from behind the throne. "Creeeeepyyyyy."

"King Julien, can't we take a break from all the lights and the tinsel? I mean, you've got plenty of holiday spirit!" Maurice spread out his hands, looking around. There was silver and gold tinsel all over the bouncy; there were a dozen snowmen spread out over the habitat; lights were tangled around every tree.

"No, silly, we need the _most _lights ever, or Christmas Steve will not come!" Julien reached a little higher, but couldn't get the lights as high as he wanted. "Now get over and help me, or you will be only getting the icky black rocks this Christmasy time!"

Maurice rolled his eyes. "I thought whether you got presents depended on if you were bad or good, not how many decorations you had."

"Well, that is true. But it is good to decorate, and it is bad to be disobeying the king!" Julien dropped the lights and handed them to Maurice. "Now, climb up onto the throne to get these on the tippy tops. And do not be dirtying up the king's kingly king sitting-place while you are doing it!" Maurice grudgingly complied. Bossy Julien was bad, but angry Julien was worse. "Perfect!" Julien raised his arms high in the air. "Now only mineteen more strings to go!"

"Jolly," Maurice muttered. As they continued to decorate the lemur habitat, Julien began to sing.

"_Deck the kingdom with strings of bright lights, fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the king who's always right, fa la la la la, la la la la."_

"That is NOT how the song goes!" Maurice protested.

"But the king is always right, which is what the song says."

"But the song is wrong, so that makes you NOT always right."

"But I cannot not be right because the song says-"

"Nevermind…" Maurice wrapped gold tinsel around the umbrella.

"Okay. Back to singing!" Mort joined in, slightly off-key.

_Don we now our decorations, fa la la, fa la la, la la la! Julien is the ruler of nations, fa la la la la, la la la la!_

"Those aren't the right words either!"

"But Julien is always right!" Mort piped up. When Maurice turned his head he saw Mort had glitter spilled all over him and an ornament hooked over his ear.

"Yes Mort, thank you," Julien said, jumping down off the lion column and landing next to them. "Alrighty then, Maurice, how _does _the song go, then? Sing it."

Maurice sighed. "_See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la, la la la la. Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la, la la la la." _He smiled, starting to get into the spirit. He jumped on top of the smoothie bar with his gold tinsel, draping it on. "_Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la, la la la, la la la. While I tell of Yule tide treasure, fa la la la la, la la la la."_

"But that does not make any sense, Maurice. What the hecks is a Yule?"

"I like Yules!"

"Mort, we've been over this. You cannot like when you do not know what the hecks something is." Julien turned back to Maurice. "And I do not have a harp, and I do not want to measure anything, and- wait, did you say something about treasure?" Julien's eyes lit up.

"Not THAT kind of treasure."

"Oh. That is being lame. Well, I like my way better."

Maurice jumped down off the smoothie bar and dropped the tinsel. "Alright, alright. Sing it how you want to." He surveyed the kingdom. "I think it looks pretty cheery in here, doesn't it? Time for a break?"

"How can you be saying such a thing? No breaks! This is a time for hard works! This is not a day spa! Well actually, it sort of is. But that is not being the point! This is your worst nightmare! THIS! IS! CHRISTMAS!" Julien got in Maurice's face and switched on a glare. "Now YOU will keep on decorating, and be singing the whole entire time!"

Maurice groaned. "Fa la la…" He picked the tinsel up again.

_Deck the kingdom with strings of bright lights, fa la la la la, la la la la! 'Tis the king who's always right, fa la la la la, la la la la!_

By the end of the day, Maurice had that song ingrained into his head, but Julien at last seemed satisfied with the level of excessive holiday flair in the habitat. With a long, tired sigh he climbed into the hammock.

"Eh, Maurice? I am thinking the lights are too rainbow-y. Maybe we should take them down and replace them with white lights. You know, for the purity of the season?"

Maurice's eyes widened.


	7. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

_Penguin HQ, topside, FISH o'clock. _

Rico was showing off the humans on a wintry day, spinning and sliding on the ice. Humans were so much fun, the way they 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed when he did tricks, like a toy. There weren't that many of them today because of the cold, but Rico's disappointment about that was immediately forgotten when the fish were thrown into the dinner bowl. After eating some very good mackerel, he went back to performing, deciding to throw in some extra holiday cheer and hacking up a Santa hat when the few boys and girls at the fence were distracted by something. When he put it on and started dancing, the children giggled and pointed, making Rico smile.

In a sudden the kids all turned away, pointing at something else and squealing.

"Look! It's Rudolph!" a girl shouted. Rico followed her finger to a cardboard cutout of a reindeer with a blinking red light where its nose should be. A warmly dressed person was next to the reindeer on the cutout, with a hole where its head should be. The person must have played with a chainsaw too much, as Skipper always warned him not to do. Bad person.

All the kids left to poke their heads through and have adults take pictures. Rico indignantly crossed his flippers. Who was this 'Rudolph' that was taking away all his attention?

"Hello, Rico! How's it going up here?" Private asked, climbing out of the hatch.

"Blahgah menadeebobba!" Rico replied, gesturing towards the cardboard display.

"Oh! Seems you've lost your audience to Rudolph." Private giggled.

"Whodarudolph?"

"Only Santa's top reindeer!" Private explained. "Haven't you heard the song?" Rico shook his head. "Well then, it goes like this-" Private did a little dance as he sang:

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. _

_All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games!_

Rico made a sad face. "Hey, datnotnice."

"No, they were very mean. But…"

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: 'Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?' _

_Then how the reindeer loved him, and they shouted out with glee: 'Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in History!' _

"-and that's the story." Private smiled. "Remember when we met the reindeer in Madagascar? And… Cupid?" Private's face turned mushy for a moment, causing Rico to get annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, blech," he muttered.

"Oh. Right. I wish Rudolph had been with them. I've always wanted to meet Rudolph!"

"Mennamenna BLAhgabedigga," Rico said, shrugging.

"What's so great about him? Well, without him, Santa couldn't see through all the fog! Rudolph's red nose made him like a Christmastime hero!" Private's sentence ended with a squeak, causing Rico to roll his eyes.

"Psh! Meh, gabadeeblehgah," he grumbled, giving an indifferent swipe of his flipper.

"Well, _I _think Rudolph is neat."

"Private! Opinion needed on glittery decorations!" Skipper called from HQ.

"Coming, Skipper! Bye Rico!" Private gave a little wave before jumping down the hatch. When he had gone, Rico kept staring at the kids, an idea forming in his mind. Rudolph got a lot of attention from that red nose.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rico was dancing to Christmas music with antlers on his head and a huge blinking red nose on his beak, his Santa hat abandoned. He started singing to himself: "_Wico da wed-nosed penguin, blahdee gahbah dee ga dee! Wico da wed-nosed penguin, blah dee gahbah dee ga KABOOM!" _Rico coughed up a bomb that exploded in red fireworks. The little children shrieked- he had attracted a large crowd of them.

"Rico? What is going on up there?!" Skipper flipped out of the fishbowl entrance with a stern look on his face. "Was that an unauthorized b- what on earth are you wearing?"

"Oh. Heh. Heh heh. Nothin'!" Rico gave a sheepish laugh, shrugging his flippers.

Private appeared out of the hatch, decorations in hand. "Skipper, I like this one with the gold- Rico?" he said. "Did you really dress up as Rudolph?" He started to snicker.

Rico quickly took off the antlers and nose and swallowed them. "Mah mah nah blehgahdayga!"

"You do know I _saw _that," Private smirked.

"Ooooo innit dee anyting," Rico said, circling his flippers in a very 'Skipper' way.

"Okay… um… I sense there's an inside joke to this that I cannot fully comprehend because I wasn't there, so who wants eggn-?" Skipper suggested.

"EGGNOG!" Rico rushed down into HQ before Skipper could even finish the word.

"Woah there, compadre! Save some for us!" Skipper laughed. The children 'aww'ed at their lost penguin-reindeer, beginning to meander to other habitats. "Private, what was that you were saying?"

"I like the ones with the gold better. They have more sparkle!"

"Perfect. Throw those ones out. We'll go with the others."

Private's beak dropped open. "But- I- uh!"

* * *

That night Rico went topside after the other penguins were asleep and put on his antlers and red nose. "_Wico da wed-nosed penguin, blahdee gahbah dee ga dee! Wico da wed-nosed penguin, blahdee gahbah dee ga KABOOM!"_

The explosion caused a far-off beeping.

"MY CAR!"

Rico promptly swallowed his antlers and nose again, whistling as he dropped back into HQ.


	8. The First Noel

_The First Noel_

_Otter Habitat, 4PM_

Marlene pinned up the last string of dark red garland in her home and stepped back to evaluate. Perfect! Now her home reflected the spirit of the season.

"Time for baking cookies," she said to herself with a smile. As she walked to the cupboard, she looked out her front door, or where her front door would be if she had one. Snowflakes were starting to come down in a fast-moving curtain of white glitter. She gave a contented sigh. She loved this time of year.

Before she could even get the flour from the cupboard, however, a certain lemur jumped in.

"Hello, Marlene! It is being freezing outsides today!" Julien shivered. "I was just coming to… eh, what _was _I just coming to do?" He set a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey Julien! I'm baking cookies," Marlene remarked, "Would you like to help?"

"Help? The king does not help others, the others help the king!" Julien adjusted his crown. "And they do that mostly this time of year by giving presents to me!"

Marlene sighed. He was hopeless, but she decided to try anyways: "Julien, Christmas is not about getting presents." She set all the ingredients for the cookies on the counter. Julien sidled up to her with a curious expression on his face.

"What are you meaning? Of course it is! It is a holiday where everyone gets gifts! Are you sure you are not confuseding it with Easter, which is more about the candy?"

"No," she replied, rolling her eyes and measuring the flour. "We only give gifts to each other on Christmas because we're remembering the First Christmas, when a gift was given to the whole world."

"Yes, I know the tale! Back in the Madagascar, the First Christmas happened when Christmas Steve battled the Red Night Goblin and won, so he decided to celebrate by giving presents!" The lemur did a dramatic turn at the end of his story, throwing his hands up in the air.

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, that is the tale."

"Well, that's just a Madagascar legend. The _real _first Christmas—well, it—" Marlene paused. How could she possibly explain this to Julien without going in circles? Maybe it was best if she used a medium with which he was familiar. "Here, there's a song I know that might help." She set down the spoon and walked to her stereo, putting in a cassette. Music began to play.

_The First Noel, the Angels did Say, was to Certain poor Shepherds in Fields as they Lay_

_In Fields where they, lay keeping their Sheep, on a cold Winter's Night that was so Deep_

"Eh, shepherds? What do shepherds have to do with Christmas? And why are they laying out in a field if it's so cold out?"

"Sh! Keep listening."

_They looked up, and Saw a Star, Shining in the East, Beyond them Far_

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel_

"King? What king? And why does he not like 'L's?"

"Ugh!" Marlene slapped a hand to her forehead. This was not working. "No, the star is proclaiming the king's arrival to the Shepherds."

"Oooh, how come I do not have a star?" Julien crossed his arms.

"Because—well, that—..."

_This Star drew Nigh to the northwest, O'er Bethlehem it took its Rest_

_And there it did both Pause and Stay, Right o'er the Place where Jesus lay_

"In Bethlehem, a baby was born, and this baby was the king, and, well, He was a gift to the world. So to celebrate, we give gifts to each other. _That's _where the presents come from. So you see?" Marlene hopefully spread out her hands.

"I still am very confused, but I think I am grasping your point," Julien replied. "Perhaps there is more to this super-fun-glittery holiday then I have been seeing." He smiled. "Oh! I remember what it is I was coming in here for. I wanted to give you my Christmas list for when you go shopping." He pulled out a piece of paper that unfolded and rolled twenty feet across the room.

Marlene sighed. "Julien, did you forget _everything _I just said?"

"Well, I do frequently delete the comments of the lower classes from my brain. It keeps the mind clear, you know." He winked.

"Ugh… well, I'll bring some cookies over later once they're done."

"Goody!" He clapped, then dashed away. "Be seeing you, Marlene!" he called as he was heading out the hypothetical door.

Marlene turned back to her bowl and ingredients with a long sigh. She noticed the song was still playing. It brought a smile back to her face, and she sung along:

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel!_

* * *

When the cookies were done, Marlene ventured outside with a plateful. The snow had stopped falling, now blanketing the zoo in an array of white sparkles. She passed some cookies out to the penguins and the chimps, then headed into the lemur habitat. It was empty, but there was a note sitting on Julien's throne. She picked it up and read:

_Marlene, we are out to do some Christmas shopping. I was thinking about what you were saying, and about the giving, so here is something for you. Happy Christmasy Time to you!_

_Your Wondrous and Kind King,_

_Julien_

Marlene looked next to the throne and saw a present lying on the ground. Opening it, she discovered a bracelet crudely made from bamboo leaves. A smile slowly grew on her face.

Christmas was certainly a time for miracles.


	9. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_I'll Be Home for Christmas_

_Somewhere in Norway, Exact Location Classified, 500 hours_

Skipper slipped behind a dark brick building, outlined sharp against the street lights. The snow here was over a foot deep, up to his head, where not shoveled away. The little shops were dazzling with lights, Christmas trees outside every one. Norway really was a nice place to celebrate Christmas.

He pulled out his tape recorder. "Skipper's log," he whispered. "I have arrived in Norway for a solo mission regarding a certain escaped puffin. It's December 22nd… Almost Christmas. I had to leave right in the middle of the night, despite promising Private we'd hang the stockings today." He happened to look down and saw that the cassette inside wasn't the usual tape. It was red and green. "What in the name of smoked candy canes?" He pushed play, and the tape began playing Christmas music.

_I'll Be Home for Christmas, you can Count on Me, Please have Snow and Mistletoe, and Presents on the Tree_

Skipper frowned and turned it off, thoughts turning to his clueless team back in New York. The last time he went on a solo mission… He'd make it back in time for Christmas, he was sure. It was silly to worry about that.

"Skipper's log, even though I don't really have a log anymore," he continued, "still no sign of Hans, but he's close… I can feel it."

"Ha ha!" Hans jumped out of the snow with flair. "Did you see that? I got the perfect timing!"

"Yes, yes you do," Skipper said with an eye roll, assuming a fighting stance.

"Merry Christmas, by the way, my frenemy. I wish we could roast chestnuts over a fire, but I have a feeling you are here to try and stop me!" Hans held up his flippers in a defensive stance. "In which case, I must stop you from stopping me, you know."

"Well, I guess," Skipper replied. "Not really sure what it is I'm stopping you from doing, but you're going back to Hoboken, where villainous scum like you belong! Hi-yah!" He launched and delivered a sharp kick to the face, sending the puffin reeling backwards. Hans was back on his feet in a jiffy, and the two of them were soon entangled in a swirl of flippers and feet. Hans knocked the tape recorder across the floor, starting the music again.

_Christmas Eve will find Me, where the Lovelight Gleams, I'll be Home for Christmas, if Only in my Dreams_

A twinge stung Skipper's heart. What if this time he didn't win? What if the team had to spend this Christmas without him? He thought of the note he had left them— short and devoid of details.

Distracted, Skipper failed to notice Hans' move, and soon found himself on his back, the puffin pinning his arms to the ground.

"Aw, poor, poor, Skipper. Looks like he is going to miss Christmas this year." Hans gave a smug smile.

_I'll Be Home for Christmas, you can Count on Me_

"Not likely," Skipper retorted, swinging his body sideways and getting his legs under Hans, kicking him off and standing up. He parried with his flippers when Hans attacked again, and got him a wing hold. "What are you doing in Norway?"

"Okay, okay, do you have to be so rough about it?" Hans' voice slipped into a whine. "I was only trying to experience some of the traditions of my old home!"

"Huh?" Skipper let his hold relax slightly. Well, that was anticlimactic. "Really?"

"Yes! You know Norway has similar traditions to Denmark. It is the next best thing!" Hans sniffled. "And now I will not be celebrating Christmas anywhere but Hoboken!"

_Please have Snow and Mistletoe, and Presents on the Tree_

Skipper gave an exasperated sigh. Why did Hans have to be so pathetic when he got upset? He was actually starting to sympathize. "I still think you have some sort of evil plan."

"What sort of evil plan could I possibly carry out in Norway?"

"Good point." Skipper loosened his hold a little more. "But villains aren't known for their honesty."

Hans sighed. "Fine. I knew you would not believe me, Skipper. I guess it is imaginary Christmas for Hans again this year."

_Christmas Eve will Find Me, where the Lovelight gleams, I'll be Home for Christmas, if Only in my Dreams_

Skipper wavered. He could understand the homesickness. "Alright, alright," he sighed, letting Hans go. "But this is special goodwill, because it's Christmas. Don't get used to it. As soon as the season's over, I'm taking you back to Hoboken." He picked up the tape recorder. The song was playing its last notes. He switched it off before it could change to another.

"Thank you, Skipper!" Hans gave him a hug, and Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… you're welcome. Well, I'll, uh, be going now. Merry Christmas." Skipper turned away. The snow had started falling again.

"Wait!" Hans called. Skipper turned back around. "We could do the roasting chestnuts thing I mentioned as a hypothetical earlier. And make it not a hypothetical, you know."

"Thanks for the offer," Skipper smiled, "but I have home traditions I don't want to miss either."

* * *

Hours and hours later, Skipper slipped back into the Central Park Zoo. It had grown dark again, and all was quiet. He reached the penguin habitat and jumped down the hatch, expecting to see three sleeping penguins. Instead, Private, Rico, and Kowalski were pacing around the table, and excited grins spread on their faces upon seeing him.

"Skippah!" Private cried. They gave their commander a group hug.

"So, did you put that puffin back where he belongs?" Kowalski asked.

"Not exactly," Skipper said with a shrug. "Exact details are… classified."

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're back." Private gave him another hug.

"Where the lovelight gleams," Skipper murmured to himself.

"What was that, Skippah?"

"Nothing, Private. Now how's about we hang those stockings?"


	10. O Christmas Tree

_O Christmas Tree_

_Steve's Christmas Tree Lot, Nine o'clock PM_

"I like this one!" Mort shouted, pointing to a tree that was only about twice his height.

Skipper laughed. "That's a little small, don't you think, sad-eyes?"

"But it is small like me! I love it sooooo much!" Mort tried to give the tree a hug. His eyes widened. "OUCHIE!"

"Mort, stop being stupidy," Julien sighed, walking around a very large tree. "I want this one!"

"Isn't that a _little _too big to get back to the zoo?" Private asked.

"Yeah, Private's right," Marlene commented. She ran around a blue spruce before smiling at Skipper. "I'm glad we decided to all share the most important tasks this year. This is fun."

"Well, Julien wasn't going to let someone else go without him, and after what happened _last _year…" Skipper rolled his eyes. "That spruce looks nice, but I think we can find something grander…" He rubbed his flippers together. "Hey Rico, turn on the music. I'm getting into the spirit!" Rico nodded and switched on the stereo in the little hot-cocoa shop.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Thy Leaves are so Unchanging_

"Perfect!"

Mort continued to stare at his little tree, ignoring the others. This tree was the most perfect thing he had ever laid his big eyes on, and he just had to take it home. While Kowalski and Maurice were discussing how long the needles would stay on various tree types, Mort somehow got a hold of a huge saw and cut the little tree down, hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Look at this one, Skippah!" Private called out. The others all ran over to behold a nine-foot tree, with dark green needles and a heavenly scent.

_Not only Green, when Summer's Here, But also When, 'Tis Cold and Drear_

"It's lovely!" Marlene sighed. "What kind is that?"

"Ah, the _Pseudotsuga menziesii, _otherwise known as the classic Douglas Fir," Kowalski said. "So named after the Scottish botanist David Douglas when—"

"Oh, for the love of jingle bells, she asked for the type of tree, not its life story!" Skipper said, exasperated. "But it looks like we've f0und 'the one'. Let's load it onto the truck." The others all agreed.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Thy Leaves are so Unchanging_

* * *

No one noticed that Mort had dragged his own tree back with them. When safely home in the zoo, he set up his little green treasure in the lemur habitat, by the smoothie bar. He sat in front of it.

"Welcome to home, tree! I will name you Alvin, because I like gumballs and clouds are pretty. Are you ready to be decorated?" Mort paused. "Okay, I will get the bestest cheap plastic decorations for you!" He ran around the habitat, gathering various ornaments and strings of garland, as well as a few of his gumballs, pennies, and bendy straws that he had found around the zoo. He put all this stuff on his special evergreen, singing to himself while he worked.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, I Love You More than Julien's Feet_

Mort paused.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, I Love You Almost as much as Julien's Feet_

_Your Needles Are, So Ouchie Sharp, But I still Love You, Deep in my Heart_

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, I Love You Almost as much as Julien's Feet_

As he finished his verse, he stuck a glowstick he'd discovered under a bench in the top of the tree. It made a perfect star, in his world at least.

He gazed at it for a moment, captivated, before Julien's voice caught his attention. Mort scrambled to the lion column and looked out in the middle of the zoo, where the others were decorating their big tree. Julien was singing.

_O Christmas Me, O Christmas Me, How Lovely is the King_

"Julien, those are _not _the words and you know it," Marlene said, but she was smiling.

"Hey Big Gray, looks like we're ready for the star!" Skipper remarked. Burt lifted the star with his trunk and set it on the very top. "Perfect! Light it up, Kowalski!" The tree lit in sudden, dazzling rainbow lights, filling Mort with excitement. Alvin needed to have sparkly lights too!

Quickly Mort snatched a string of them from the stools by the smoothie bar and wrapped it around Alvin, not noticing that he had unplugged it.

Mort tilted his head. "Why are you not lighting up all happy, Alvin? Is it because you are angry with me?" His pupils grew and his ears drooped. "What will make you happy?" Suddenly Mort had an idea. Whatever the others were doing was making _their _tree happy. Maybe it would work for Alvin too. He climbed back up to the lion column to look down on the huge tree. All the animals were standing around it in a circle, admiring it.

"It's positively lovely, isn't it?" Private sighed.

"Yes, we have truly created a masterpiece," Kowalski agreed.

That must be it! All he needed to do was to say nice things about the tree, and it would light up. Mort scurried back to Alvin.

"You are the greatest Christmasy tree ever, and your greenish color is greenish, and I will be your friend forever and ever!"

The tree didn't light up.

Mort sniffled, then began to cry. "I made Alvin diiiie!" he wailed, sobs growing in intensity. The other zoosters heard the noise and came to see what was the matter. Kowalski quickly discovered the problem and plugged the string of lights back in. Mort stopped sniffling. "You saved Alvin's life!" His eyes widened. "Thank you, brainy penguin!" He gave Kowalski a tight hug.

"It… was just unplugged," Kowalski explained, slightly uncomfortable.

"Whatever you did, thank you for making Mort be quiet again," Julien said. "Now can we get back to admiring our tree?"

"C'mon, Mort, come see what we've done!" Private coaxed, taking the little lemur's hand. They all went to the zoo square together to gaze upon their big tree, singing a bit off-key.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, Thy Candles Shine so Brightly_

Mort thought about Alvin all through the song.


	11. Silver Bells

_Silver Bells_

_Upper Manhattan, 800 hours_

Kowalski pressed his flippers against the glass window of a technology shop, hungrily gazing at a latest-edition laptop computer. Oh, the processing power of that masterpiece's motherboard… he could probably even hard-wire it to his latest version of the Kronotron and—

"Kowalski? What about this one?" Private's voice jolted Kowalski out of his own world of fantasy and back to the task at hand. He turned around and saw Private pointing to a new pair of binoculars in an outdoorsman's shop's window.

"His old ones still work fine. I'd estimate it wouldn't be 'wow' enough." Kowalski dramatically threw up his flippers. "Skipper needs something from us that's exceedingly impressive. After all, Rico somehow procured an army tank."

"I dunno, K'walski. I think he'd like anything we got him. Isn't it the thought that counts?" The littler penguin gave him an innocent smile.

Kowalski sighed. So naive… "Private, that's just a saying meaning someone was too lazy to put in any effort, so the other person therefore tries to be accepting so as not to offend, even though they, in actuality, hate the gift."

"Oh. That's… depressing."

"It is. C'mon, I believe there's a military-ish store on 32nd." The two penguins continued through the city, somehow remaining unnoticed by the few people out this early. Kowalski admired the holiday cheer; it was really starting to feel like Christmas now. Bells rang in all the churches around that part of town, chiming the hour, as music began to play in the streets.

_City sidewalks, Busy sidewalks, Dressed in Holiday Style. In the Air, there's a Feeling of Christmas_

"Well, that's a convenient song, isn't it?" he murmured. It was his favorite, however, so he didn't complain, lest the universe take away the happy coincidence. He ran a little ahead of Private, checking out another row of stores.

_Children Laughing, People Passing, Meeting Smile after Smile_

"There aren't many children laughing right now," Private remarked, catching up. "There's hardly anyone. It doesn't feel very Christmasy at all." Kowalski raised an eyebrow at the little penguin, wondering what was bugging him.

"What do you mean it doesn't feel Christmasy? There's snow all around, lights all around, we're even shopping _for _Christmas. By my calculations, that should be enough to invoke the feeling you call 'Christmasy'. Now what about this?" He pointed to an HD spy camcorder inside a shop for police equipment. "That baby's about five point two times better than our current surveillance gear."

Private sighed. "I dunno. It's good, I s'pose."

_And on Every Street Corner You'll Hear, _

_Silver Bells, Silver Bells, It's Christmas Time in the City_

"What's the matter?" Kowalski gave Private a concerned look. "It's a wonderful, snowy, bright morning."

"I don't _want _to get Skippah something commando. I want to give him a gift from the heart!" Private's eyes widened in a sorrowful look that was dangerously close to hypercute.

Kowalski frowned, then smiled again as an idea hit him. "C'mon, I think I know something that'll help."

_Ring a Ling, Hear them Sing, Soon it will be Christmas Day_

Kowalski took Private into an empty field of untouched snow. "We can take a break from the shopping. Snow penguins?"

Private smiled a little. "That does sound fun." The two penguins frolicked in the white glitter for a while, the bells still ringing in the distance.

_Strings of Street Lights, Even Stop Lights, Blink a Bright Red and Green_

The penguins began to make a snow castle, complete with tiny snow guards and a holly drawbridge. This improved Private's mood considerably.

"K'walski, what's your favorite part of Christmas?" he asked, forming his flippers around a snow turret.

_As the Shoppers rush Home with their Treasures_

"Well," Kowalski hesitated, "if I say 'opening presents' I'll look like a jerk, won't I?"

Private chuckled. "Not quite. I do love that too, myself."

_Here the Snow Crunch, See the Kids Bunch, this is Santa's Big Scene_

"Getting presents is fun, but I like giving them bettah. Making them, especially. Like yours." Private set a pinecone on top of the turret like a flag.

"Mine? What would that be?"

"Nice try! I'm not telling!"

"Very well, then, I'll figure it out on my own, using deductive reasoning skills." Kowalski gave a smug smile. Private crossed his flippers.

"Wha—you can't do that! It ruins the excitement!"

"Alright, alright." Kowalski stood up, surveying their castle. "What say we scrap the shopping and just walk around, then?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

_Silver Bells, Silver Bells, It's Christmas Time in the City_

_Ring a Ling, Hear them Sing, Soon it will be Christmas Day_

The two penguins walked around town for a while, Private seeming finally able to enjoy the decorations.

"I do love the bells," he said.

"So do I, Private," Kowalski agreed. "So do I."

* * *

Back in HQ, Private and Kowalski were hiding in the lab, wrapping Skipper's presents.

"I hope he likes this picture frame," Private said, holding up a picture of the four of them wearing Santa hats surrounded by a frame of silver glitter and macaroni snowflakes.

"He'll love it," Kowalski assured. "It's eight-three percent perfect, and given the twenty-percent boost the excitement of opening gives any Christmas present, you're good."

"Yay!" Private put the picture in a box. "What did you make?"

"An automated coffee stirrer!" Kowalski pulled a contraption out of nowhere with many levers and a spoon at the end. "It doesn't really have a name yet, but I'm thinking—" Kowalski pressed a button to start it up and ended up covered in soot and coughing.

Private blinked. "I know what I said before," he remarked, "but maybe you're bettah off with bought gifts."


	12. Joy to the World

_Joy to the World_

_Zoo Square, 700 hours, Dec. 25th_

"Kidsmas kidsmas kidsmas kidsmas!" The animal children from the park were already bursting through the gates, beaming. The morning had finally arrived, and even the usually late risers were up. The lemurs, who had been in charge of the music, had their boombox turned up. For once, Skipper didn't care.

_Joy to the World, the Lord is Come, Let Earth Receive her King!_

Marlene grabbed Private's flippers and they spun in a circle, singing along. "_Let every heart prepare Him room. And Heav'n and nature sing, and Heav'n and nature sing, and heaven, and heaven and nature sing!" _They fell down laughing.

Mason, dressed as Santa, passed out candy canes to the kids, while Roy let himself be a ring-toss game for just this one day. Skipper watched the scene from the fence of their habitat, flippers resting on his hips and a satisfied smile on his face. Everything was perfect.

_Joy to the World, the Savior Reigns, let Men their Songs Employ!_

Kowalski jumped up beside Skipper. "All the children's gifts are wrapped."

"Roger that. Tell Roger to pass them out." Kowalski nodded and slid away.

_While Fields and Floods, Rocks, Hills and Plains, Repeat the Sounding Joy_

"Sounding joy! Sounding joy!" Mort shouted, running in circles and giggling.

Skipper drew a deep breath. Everything was going according to plan, for once. It seemed almost every stunt they tried to pull in this zoo, something went wrong and they ended up with a sticky mess to unravel. This time, however, there was nothing that could go wrong.

_Repeat the Sounding Joy, Repeat, Repeat, the Sounding Joy_

"Sounding joy! Sounding joy!"

"Skipper?" Marlene walked up to the penguin habitat. "I can't find the eggnog and Rico's starting to go crazy."

Skipper groaned. "I just _had _to think it, didn't I?"

"Think what?"

"That nothing could go wrong." Skipper jumped off the fence. Marlene laughed.

"The universe got you for that one."

While they went to check on Rico, Julien began singing his own version of the song, dancing around the tree.

_Joy to the World, King Julien is Awesome, this Christmas is Super Fun! Let all the Zoo People, Be Celebrating, and give Julien Presents! And give Julien Presents! And give, and give, give Julien Presents!_

Private led the children to a large snow drift and began building snow animals with them, contributing a verse.

_Joy to the World, the Time is Here, when All will Spread Love and Cheer! Let Blessings Abound, while we Raise a Joyful Sound, and Give our Love away, and Give our Love away, and Give, and Give, our Love Away!_

Meanwhile, Skipper and Marlene were trying to get Rico to stop his eggnog-hunting rampage, knocking several ornaments off the tree in the process. Skipper called for assistance from Kowalski, but he was busy handing out presents with Roger. The gator added his own voice to the chorus.

_Oh Happy Day, the Season's Arrived, to Sing of Kindness and Goodwill!_

Kowalski chimed in. "_By my Calculations, the Spirit's Overflowing, and is Skipper calling my name? I think Rico's gone insane. I had better stop singing, and go over there." _Kowalski belly-slid away, leaving Mort to pick up the song as the little lemur twirled around with an ornament.

_Joy to Me and You, the Love is Sweet and True, it makes Me feel Fuzzy and Warm! It's Time for Cookies and Presents, and Candy and Shiny Things, and to Hug King Julien's Feet, and to Hug King Julien's Feet, and Hug, and Hug, King Julien's Feet!_

"Woah, Rico! Stand down! There's— plenty of— eggnog around here—"

"EGGNOG!" Skipper regretted even mentioning the word as Rico struggled out of his arms and rammed into one of the snowmen.

"R.I.P. Frosty…," Marlene muttered. The three of them chased after the psychotic penguin, trying not to run over little kids opening their presents in the zoo streets.

"We're still on for the gift exchange this afternoon, right?" Marlene asked Skipper as she ducked and ran under a bench.

"Yup. If Rico doesn't knock down the zoo first, that is." They ran by the chimps and nearly knocked Mason's beard off. "Kowalski, options! Where's the eggnog?"

"Don't know, Skipper. Didn't Private have it last? I thought we were giving some to the children."

"We were, yes. Marlene, go ask Private."

"Sure thing." Marlene broke away from the chase and hurried over to Private, passing Joey and Leonard, who were telling a very violent Christmas story to the kids. After telling them to stop, she found Private. "Quick, where'd you put the eggnog?"

"Hm?" Private looked up from his white masterpiece. "Oh! By the snack bar, to serve to the kids later."

Marlene nodded. "Okay, thanks. Why didn't we think of that before?" As she dashed away, Maurice jumped down from the lemur habitat to help Private with the snow sculptures.

_Jot to the World, it's Time to Relax, Enjoying Life with No Cares! Even Julien's in a Good Mood, and We're all Having Fun, And Forgetting All our Troubles, and Forgetting All our Troubles, and Forgetting, Forgetting, All our Troubles!_

Julien was at the snack bar getting some gingerbread cookies when Marlene slammed into him, grabbing the eggnog.

"Hey! What are you to be doing? I was going to have some of that eggnog!" Marlene was already racing away.

"Sorry Julien!" she called over her shoulder.

"Hmph. I guess because it is Christmas, I will not be getting upset." Julien munched on a cookie. "Hm. That is good gingerbread."

Skipper and Kowalski were desperately trying to detain Rico in the elephant habitat when Marlene rushed in with the eggnog. Rico excitedly grabbed the carton and began gulping it down.

"Well, that was a large crisis averted," Marlene said, gasping for breath.

"Um…" Kowalski tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw the trail of destruction.

"Oh my."

"Soldier, do you see what you've done?" Skipper pointed to Rico, then at the mess. Rico looked down, guiltily avoiding Skipper's glare.

"Skipper? Is something being the matter?" He felt a tug on his flipper, and looked down to see Eggy.

"Hey, little guy. It's just— look at all that destruction! We're ruining kidsmas again. I'm sorry, little tyke."

"But everyone is having the fun! Look!" Eggy pointed at the scene. Sure enough, everyone was still singing despite the mess.

_He Rules the World, with Truth and Grace, and Makes the Nations Prove_

_The Glories of His Righteousness, and Wonders of His Love, and Wonders of His Love, and Wonders, Wonders, of His Love_

"Mama says Christy-mas time is a time for joy, not being the upset!" Eggy smiled, and Skipper smiled back.

"I guess you're right, Eggy. No harm done." He looked at Kowalski, Marlene, and Rico, Christmas spirit shining on his face. "Let's join in." They ran to the square and jumped into the fun. Kowalski went back to handing out presents with Roger, Rico shared the eggnog with the kids, and Skipper and Marlene stood watching the whole scene with contentment.

"It's all crazy, happy, rambunctious chaos, isn't it?" Marlene said.

"The best kind," Skipper agreed. Marlene spread out her hands and let herself start singing.

_Joy to the Zoo, Bliss Fills the Air, Touching all our Hearts!_

Skipper broke in, "_For one Day I'll admit it, and Embrace the Loving Spirit, and Joy and Hope and Peace, Until the Season Cease, To Christmas, To Christmas, We'll Open our Hearts."_

"You rhymed your 'hearts' with my 'hearts'," Marlene teased.

"Oh, whatever." Momentarily he looked away before continuing, "You know, I got stuck with you in the gift exchange this year—"

"'Stuck with me'?" she repeated, crossing her arms.

"Well, for Kowalski or Private or Rico it'd be easy, and even Ringtail, I'd know what to get. But you're difficult. So, you know, I'm sorry if you don't like it."

Marlene chuckled. "Skipper, I'd like anything, as long as it isn't, you know, nunchucks or something."

Skipper paused.

"You didn't." Marlene slapped a hand to her face. "You guys are— well, it's the thought that counts."

Private ran over to them. "Skippah, we're almost ready for a big picture all togethah." Kowalski and Rico drifted in to the group, and the curious lemurs also joined them.

"I am decreeing that this is to be a very good Christmas!" Julien announced. "As long as whoever had me for the gifty exchange got me what I wanted."

Skipper rolled his eyes and was about to say a snappy retort before deciding to give him a Christmas pass. He put his flippers around Private and Marlene and nodded for the others to come in closer, enduring a group hug. "It is a good Christmas," he said. "Joy to the Zoo."

Mort jumped up into the hug, gingerbread cookie crumbs on his face. "And to all a good night!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for Central Park Carols! This one was much longer, but I thought it, being the final one-shot, deserved to be. I wanted to finish these in six days, and it ended up being eight, but I'm still proud of how much writing I did in this short amount of time. ****I got much enjoyment from writing these, and I hope you're as filled with Christmas spirit now as I am. A warm 'thank you' to all those who reviewed on my story while it was in progress, and to all future reviewers. Merry Christmas to all of you, and God Bless!**


End file.
